Spectacular Spiderman: Rise of the Kingpin
by siderisn
Summary: Season 3 of the show. With Norman Osborn dead and Harry too young to take over, Oscorp is bought by businessman Jason Phillip who has his own evil agenda. Harry seeks revenge against Spiderman, Peter struggles with Harry dating Gwen, and the ruthless Kingpin of crime Wilson Fisk comes to town. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: To slay a spider

Disclaimer: I do not own the spectacular Spiderman.

* * *

**Chapter 1: To slay a spider.**

* * *

Peter sighed as he saw Gwen and Harry walk away. They had been a couple for a while now and were about to go on a date. Peter felt alone. He had broken up with Liz and Harry now hated Spiderman.

Peter stealthily walked into a dark alleyway. He changed into his costume and swung through the city.

* * *

Meanwhile in prison, Max Dillon AKA Electro has been experiencing power surges, where his body would give off massive feeds of electricity that he couldn't control. Professor Warren was in charge of trying to help Max.

"It hurts!" Max cried in pain.

"I know it does," replied Warren. "But it will be over soon."

"Really," asked Max.

"The pain will be but your powers are a different story," replied Warren. "You see the plan is to detach your, as we call it 'soul' from your body. It's a bit hard to explain what scientifically a soul is, so I won't bother explaining it. As you no longer need the rest of your body to live were going to extract your soul from your body because your body is starting to die from the electricity you produce. Until we can discover a cure you'll be inhabiting a metallic skeleton that your soul can inhabit."

"Just do it," said Max.

* * *

Max awoke in a hospital bed. He lifted his head off the pillow and saw that he had metal bones instead of hands.

"You're awake, good," said Warren.

"So it worked," asked Max.

"Yes," replied Warren. "And now that your powers and condition is stable we are no longer delayed in finding a cure for you."

"Give me a mirror," said Max softly.

"I really think that maybe you should," started Warren.

"I said give me a mirror!" Cried Max angrily. Warren handed Max a mirror and stepped back. Max looked in the mirror and saw a metal skull with glowing yellow eyes. Max dropped the mirror and didn't say anything.

* * *

Jason Phillip walked up to a podium. "Today, is the day that I take Oscorp and bring it to the top until the day Harry Osborn can take my place," said Jason. Many people clapped and Jason smiled devilishly.

* * *

A black limo rode through the streets. "The time has nearly come," said the passenger in the limo. He was big, solid and bald and wore a white suit and had a black cane with a diamond on top.

The limo came to a stop in front of a building titled Fisk Enterprises. "This is it Mr. Fisk," said the driver. "Thank you," said Fisk as he got out of the limo. He walked inside the building and was emitted into his office. Fisk was none other then: Wilson Fisk, one of the biggest businessmen in the world. He was also the king of the criminal underworld titled The Kingpin.

* * *

Spencer Smith looked at the spider bot in front of him. "Perfect," he said. "Now we can make a fortune without lifting a finger," said Smith to his wheel chair bound son Alistair.

* * *

Spiderman continued to swing thought the city. Keeping his eye out for any common thieves or super villains. Suddenly he heard a crash and some people shout.

He swung down to the ground and saw a giant hole in the front of the Bank. Spiderman stepped inside and saw a giant mechanical spider breaking open a vault.

"Let's see," said Spiderman. "Who could it be this time." Tombstone's scientists maybe? Or is it Doctor Octopus."

The Spider turned around and looked at Spiderman. "Figure identified," said the Spider. "Spiderman, aliases, Wed Slinger, Wall Crawler, Web Head and Web Freak. Figure=Opposition to Mission. Must Destroy."

"Okay," said Spiderman.

The Spider charged at Spiderman who quickly jumped out of the way. The Spider turned quickly and shot a net at Spiderman who shot out a web and swung to avoid the net. The Spider lifted its front leg and they extended and smashed into Spiderman.

Spiderman was flung back into a building. The Spider didn't follow but continued to raid the vault.

Spiderman got off the ground and jumped out onto the street. The Spider had all of the cash on it's back in a web pouch. Spiderman jumped forward but the Spider turned and caught him in its pincers. Spiderman screamed as a shock of electricity went through the pincers and shocked him. The Spider let go of Spiderman who couldn't even get up off the ground and walked away.

Many police cars showed up but the Spider Bot easily overpowered the police and destroyed their cars.

Once Spiderman had regained consciousness he quickly escaped the crime scene.

* * *

"Hahahah," laughed Jameson in happiness. "This is the news line for tomorrow's front page. Spiderman terrorizes city with Robot Spider."

"What!" Cried Peter.

"It's obvious isn't it," said Jameson. "Only Spiderman would build a spider robot to help him."

Peter didn't bother arguing.

* * *

Peter silently walked through the dark streets towards home.

"Peter," said a voice.

Peter turned around to see Gwen standing there.

"Gwen?" Said Peter.

Gwen came inside with Peter and they sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Asked Peter.

"It's Harry," replied Gwen. "He's been acting all paranoid and weird. His grudge against Spiderman is destroying him and I'm not sure if I want to be with him anymore."

Peter didn't know what to say. "Maybe he's just going through a phase?" Suggested Peter.

Gwen gave Peter the look.

"Okay sorry," said Peter.

"The only reason I'm with him pretty much now is because I'm scared that he might do something stupid."

"I don't know what to say," said Peter.

"How do you see me Peter?" Asked Gwen.

"Huh?" Replied Peter.

"Harry doesn't even seem to look at me anymore," said Gwen sadly. "When we hang out we don't really talk at all and he usually tries to get me to hate Spider-man but I can't. I don't know why he wants to be with me anymore."

"Gwen I think you're beautiful, smart and any guy would be lucky to be with you," said Peter.

Gwen looked up at him and smiled. Both leaned towards each other very slowly. And before either of them could stop they kissed. It only lasted about 10 seconds before Gwen broke off.

"Oh my god, Peter I'm sorry," said Gwen.

"No it was my fault," said Peter.

"I have to go," said Gwen as she got up off the couch and walked out the door.

"Oh man," said Peter to himself. "I just kissed my best friend's girlfriend."

* * *

Peter went out as Spider-man to get some air when he saw the robotic spider yet again.

This time I won't lose, thought Spider-man. "I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!"

* * *

**To be continued:**


	2. Chapter 2: New enemies

**Chapter 2: New Enemies.**

* * *

Spiderman charged at the Robot Spider. The Spider dodged Spiderman's attack and extended one of its legs. The leg smashed into Spiderman and threw him into a building.

"Okay, that hurt," said Spiderman weakly.

"Must destroy!" replied the Spider.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied Spiderman. "Must destroy whatever. Listen can we just settle one thing. Who created you?"

"Must destroy!" replied the Spider.

Spiderman sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Jason Phillip examined the green formula in his hand.

"Gobulin Green," said Jason. "Incredible. To think Osborn created a performance enhancer as powerful as this."

Jason placed the Green in a brief case with other vials of the Green.

"I'm going to make a fortune selling this." Jason picked up the brief case and left the room, laughing maniacally.

* * *

"Play ball!" cried Spiderman as he used a web-slingshot to hurl a boulder at the Spider Bot.

The Spider swung to block the boulder but missed and the boulder smashed into it.

"Strike one!" cried Spiderman.

Spiderman hurled another boulder and it hit the robot yet again.

"Strike two!" cried Spiderman.

Spiderman hurled a third stone and it hit.

"Strike three!" cried Spiderman. "You're out!"

The Spider picked up the three boulders and threw them all at Spiderman. Spiderman managed to dodge the boulders but suddenly one of the Spiders legs extended and smashed into him. Spiderman was sent flying and landed with a thump.

"Home run," said Spiderman weakly.

* * *

Hammerhead entered the room.

Tombstone who was looking at the window sat down in his chair and turned to face Hammerhead.

"So," said Tombstone. "Have you found out who's behind this Robot Spider?"

"No," replied Hammerhead.

"The Boss is getting angry," said Tombstone.

"You mean," said Hammerhead weakly. "The true Big Man?"

"Yes," replied Tombstone. "I have been in contact with him. He's upset that I have failed to destroy Spiderman. He's getting restless. Worst of all he's discovered that an enemy has begun work in New York. The Kingpin is here. And this means war is coming."

* * *

"Okay," said Spiderman weakly who stood up and held his hands in a fighting pose. "You may have won the first 9 rounds but I've got round 10 in the bag."

"Must destroy!" cried the Robot as it charged towards Spiderman.

Spiderman jumped out of the way and it smashed into an electrical tower.

Spiderman watched as volts of electricity shot through the Robot and destroyed it.

"Phew," said Spiderman.

* * *

Little did Spiderman know though, an evil was closing in on him. 

**To be continued:**


End file.
